A new life up North
by IhateJasmine
Summary: A young girl from a far off place is found by the Stark's in the Wolfswood, making an impresson on the eldest Stark boy. AU! M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is a new story I've been feeling a bit inspired to write a new one! Every word in Dothraki is from the online Dothraki dictionary which is pretty much supposed to be right. I'll put the translations at the end of the page!**

**Disclaimer: George RR Martin is the creator of everything and everyone apart from my OC.**

**No POV**

She ran and ran until her breath felt short. Her head was sore, her legs were aching and her bare arms had goose bumps from the cold air she was not used to.

Her head felt faint, she couldn't hear anyone running after her anymore so she stood still taking deep breaths. She heard voices far away and started to run again but her head started to spin even more and her legs were starting to feel numb. She saw a forest and decided to take her chances and ran inside of it. She didn't want to be found and found that she'd rather die by a big animal eating her up than being taken back with her captors.

The forest was even colder than it was outside of it. She ran inside not knowing where to head or where she even was. She had spent all of her sixteen years travelling around unknown places and back, but for the first time of her life she was actually lost.

**Robb POV**

It was a mild afternoon and the air was cool. Robb could probably think of a hundred things he'd rather do than to hunt with the King and his party. He wasn't in the mood to shoot deer and hang around the stupid blonde prince.

He and his Uncle Benjen and Theon his father's walked away from the King's party.

"Do you think there are any deer here?" Theon asked.

"I doubt it, but it's nice to get away from those Southern idiots" His uncle said.

"Aye, the prince is a bigger twat than I thought. I mean God's be good and they'll leave soon enough those damned-"But before Robb could finish his sentence he heard something approaching them and suddenly a young girl ran towards them bumping into his uncle.

"I-I'm sorry… Please don't kill me." She stuttered in an odd accent he couldn't recognize. "I mean no harm; I just needed to get away from them". The girl had cuts and bruises all over her. Her lips were a bit blue from the cold, she was wearing a thin pink silk dress covered in dirt and mud it was no wonder her lips were blue Robb thought, and the girl was basically wearing nothing.

"Don't worry child we're not going to hurt you, what has happened?" His uncle asked. The girl looked like she was going to answer as she heavily panted.

"They want to torture me, to arrest me. But I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but he was about to- to- urm well I just had run away from them." She said hyperventilating while Robb still tried to figure her accent out.

"Who are you talking about?" Robb asked but before she could answer the young girl fainted right there. Luckily his uncle caught her and put his cloak around the young girl and picked her up.

"Come on. We'd better tell your father and get back to the keep." He said.

"Back already? Told you there aren't any deer back over there" Ned Stark Robb's father said as they headed toward the King's party.

"No we found a girl instead of deer" Benjen said to his brother. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"Who is she?" King Robert asked.

"I don't know she ran towards us and told us that someone was after her I don't know who she meant though."

"Robb, Theon, if you don't mind take her back to the keep and take her to Maester Luwin." Ned said.

"Right away father" Robb said taking the young girl from his uncle's arm as he and Theon rode towards Winterfell.

He dismounted and walked to his brother Bran's chambers knowing he would be tending him since Bran was in a coma from falling off a tower.

"Maester Luwin we need your help, I found this girl she fainted and I don't know if she's ill or hurt." Robb said.

They went into the Maester's office and he put her down on the bed.

"What happened?" Maester Luwin asked.

"Well I don't really know she just sort of ran towards us." He told Maester the rest of what had happened.

"I guess she's been captive and brutally hurt by the looks of it. Don't worry Robb I'll take it from here go to your mother and tell her what has happened."

Robb returned to Maester office a few hours later. He saw that the girl had been washed off all her dirty clothes and had been changed into a white sleeping gown. He finally also got a good look at the young girl's appearance now that she wasn't covered in dirt. She had rich dark brown almost black curls; her skin was lightly tanned even if her it was full of small bruises. He could see that she was very beautiful even though her eyes were closed.

"So she's still sleeping then I guess" He heard his father say as he entered the room.

"I guess we have two comatose patients in Winterfell. Where do you think she's from? Not the North right?" Robb asked.

"No son, too dark. Dornish by the looks of it, but more likely from the East since your Uncle said that she had a heavy accent."

"I just wonder why anyone would want to harm her." Robb asked.

"Well son, she's foreign very likely from the East where slavery is common, so she's probably sold illegally to some Northern family that's my guess."

"Eveth, anha zigerelat eveth." They heard a voice say, they saw the girl who was very much awake.

"What I'm quite she spoke the common tongue" Robb said confused.

"Water, I-I need water" She said huskily.

"Robb I'll get Maester Luwin, you get her some water." His father said running out.

Robb filled her goblet and helped her sit up right before handing the goblet of water to her. He saw her eyes; they were dark brown almost black just like her hair. She really didn't look like anyone in Winterfell. Northern girls were all tall, slender, and pale with brown or red hair. This girl was darker and different, even different from the blonde southerners. She was so intriguing. So exotic.

He heard the Maester and his father walk inside.

"Are you okay my dear? You gave us fright" Maester Luwin said. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay I think… I'm just a bit dizzy. Where am I? "She asked confused.

"Winterfell the North, I am Lord Eddard Stark, this is my son Robb, and Maester Luwin. As Warden of the North I'm entitled to ask who you are. According to my son you were running away from somebody."

The girl looked frightened as if she'd rather not say anything but sighed and spoke up.

"I got kidnapped as I was in Pentos when my brother was to wed his wife. I walked to the bazaar, and some men beat me up and kidnapped me and took me to the Astapor. I was sold to some man who took me to ship to this big cold city by the docks. It was full of white stone houses, White Harbor I think it's called, and I noticed that I was at the land of the andals and the first men. Or as you call it Westeros, but when we got there this man took me to an alley where he wanted to sell me to this family in Dreadfort, but before that he tried to…"

"They tried to what?" His father asked patiently with concern.

"He tried to lay with me…. But I killed him since we were alone and there was nobody there. I tried to get him off of me and kicked him off me and pushed him towards a wall."She said starting to sob. "I didn't want to kill him I just wanted to get away from him, but there was a group of men who thought I'd killed him so I ran away from him… Then I got into the forest and that's when you found me." She said staring at Robb with her dark eyes.

"As Warden of the North I declare above anyone else what is a crime and what is not a crime. Since you killed that man in defense it isn't a crime. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours you may stay as long as you like and return back to your home in Pentos when you're ready.. Miss uhmmm, what is your name dear?"

"Saya, I'm Saya. But that could be a bit of a problem, since I'm not from Pentos." She said weakly smiling.

"Well if it's further than that we can fix a connection through Dorne." Eddard said.

"With all due respect My Lord, there are no ships travelling to Vaes Dothrak through Dorne. One cannot take a ship through the Dothraki Sea, it is known." She said.

"You're a Dothraki." Eddard Stark said.

"Well explains how she could kill that man off with her bare hands" Maester Luwin said.

"Dothraki women aren't supposed to know fight it is known. But my brother is Khal so he taught me."

"You mean you're not only a Dothraki, but you're also a Dothraki princess." Maester Luwin said.

"Yes the Khalakki Saya, sister to the Khal Drogo, daughter of the late Khal Bharbo." Saya said. The room went quiet.

"You mean Khal Drogo as in the Khal who's marrying the Targaryen girl?" Eddard asked her.

"Yes she's his Khaleesi now. But I've never met her; I got kidnapped before seeing her My Lord." She said. "The Khaleesi's brother sold her to my brother for his army, of course the toki rakh doesn't know that my brother would never cross the sea's since the khalasar says it's poison for horses."

"Thank you for answering my question, but I'll leave you to rest come on Robb."

**Saya POV**

"When do you think I can walk Maester?" She asked cautiously.

"Well the God's were good to you, and your legs are working fine, the same cannot be said for young Bran Stark. He's Lord Stark's second youngest son, fell off a tower you know, and is still in a coma poor thing. But to answer you question; you should rest for today, but you can walk tomorrow."

"Thank you Maester Luwin" She said smiling at the elderly man. She saw a young girl run inside, she looked a lot like Lord Stark with dark hair, pale skin, a long face and grey eyes. There was something very endearing about her Saya thought.

"Is it true that you're a Dothraki?" The girl asked her face flushed from the outdoors.

"Lady Arya, let the girl rest. If you need anything call for me I'll be in the room nearby" The Maester said then leaving the room.

"It's ok, curiosity is good for a young mind it is known. But to answer your question yes I am a Dothraki" She said smiling at the girl and patting at her bed motioning for the young girl named Arya to sit there. "And it'd be nice with some company"

"Then Robb wasn't lying, I've always wanted to see a Dothraki too. I overheard dad tell the king that you killed some man with your bare hands in defense. That's so cool, I wish I got taught to fight, but I have to act like a real lady. Can't you take me with you with me please?"

"Oh you little one, it's the same for the women in Vaes Dothrak, it's just that my brother was kind enough to teach me in secret because I begged him to since I was a child." She said. "Anyways I'm not sure if I'm able to go back home. I don't know how to contact the Khalasar they've most likely left Pentos and I cannot survive through the Dothraki Sea alone. Your father's said I can stay as long as I want, so I'll most likely stay until I can get a hold of my brother."

"I wish I could stay in Winterfell too, but my Father says I have leave to King's Landing in two days now that he's the hand of the King." She said looking down on the floor.

"Oh that's a shame, but travelling is great fun. I wish I could see the big capital someday. I heard that they have a big red castle" Saya said she was sad to see the girl leave even though they had just met, but she also wanted her to feel better about travelling.

The two girls spent the rest of the day chatting, Arya telling her about the North and Saya about Vaes Dothrak. Both girls intrigued by each other's homes. Saya was even excited to see Winterfell the next day.

**Robb POV**

Robb walked into the Maester's office to see Arya and the Dothraki girl sitting on the bed. The Dothraki girl with her back towards him as Arya looked at him confused as Robb gestured for her to leave the room.

"Hello Robb" Arya said rolling her eyes.

"Arya mother wants you; she wants you to get ready for dinner."

"Oh fine then" Arya said annoyed and walked out.

"Well your grace-"Robb said.

"Please don't call me that, call me Saya" She said interrupting.

"Well Saya, I just wanted to check up on up you. See if you're alright." Robb said.

"Thank you Lord Robb, and yes I'm feeling well" She said surprising him for remembering his name.

"Well since my sisters and my father are leaving for King's Landing in two days, I wonder if I may do the honor of showing you Winterfell tomorrow. Only if it'd please you of course there's no rush" He said.

She smiled at him and said "I'd love to My Lord".

~.~

Robb woke up the next and got bathed then dressed. He was somewhat excited to show Saya around Winterfell. He wasn't sure why he was eager for her company, but he hurried down to breakfast to see the dining hall packed with his family and some of the King's party but none of the actual royal family which meant his bastard brother Jon was able to join them too.

"Morning Robb" Jon said as sat next to Theon.

"Did you see that foreign girl without all the dirt? Well let's say I wouldn't mind her warming my bed." Theon said smirking which made Jon roll his eyes and Robb felt very annoyed by his comment but let it pass and sat down next to his brother.

"Where is she from anyways? I've heard the servants saying everything from being a salty Dornish noblewoman to a slave girl escaping from the free city of Myr. I even heard somebody say that she's a sorceress from Asshai."

This made Jon snort. "You shouldn't listen to gossip Greyjoy, I if she truly was a sorceress she wouldn't have problem with her captors now would she" He said.

"Well then she's probably Dornish or from the East. She's certainly not from the North by the looks of her." Theon said annoyed.

"No…. She's Dothraki." Robb said making Jon and Theon stare wide-eyed at him.

"She's Dothraki? Gods I never thought I'd live to see a live Dothraki in my life." Jon said astonished.

Robb was about to answer but saw Saya enter the dining hall and gestured for her to sit next to him smiling.

"Hello Lord Stark" She said nervously.

"Hello Saya, this is my brother Jon and Theon Greyjoy my father's ward"

"Oh I remember you" she said smiling to Theon in her heavy accent. "You were in the forest yesterday"

"Yes, yes I was" Theon said in an arrogant voice which made Jon roll his eyes once again.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay in Winterfell, even if it isn't as tropical as Vaes Dothrak." Jon said.

"Well it's nice with a change of climate, though it will take some time getting used to the cold." She answered.

They broke their fasts quickly and Robb escorted Saya outside.

"It's so heavy with these cloaks" Saya said smiling. "I don't know how you Northerners survive"

"Well you'll get used to it, and you'd freeze to death." He said chuckling. "Why don't I show you the Godswood?"

"You have a Godswood here? Wow I've heard about them, and I've always wanted to see one. The Old God's have always fascinated me." Saya said.

"What God's do you follow?" Robb asked. "The new ones or-"

"Oh no, we follow the deity of the Great Stallion" She answered.

"So you've never seen a Godswood?" He asked.

"No, I've seen several Red Temples while travelling the free cities or the East, and I saw a Sept in Pentos once. But I never thought I'd see a Godswood in my life." Saya said.

"Well that's what I thought about seeing a Dothraki, but here you are" Robb said amused as they entered the Godswood. He sat on a rock by the hot spring as Saya looked around endeared by the Godswood. She looked very beautiful in the woods. Her cheeks flushed red, her tan skin contrasted with her light blue dress. It made Robb's spine shiver.

"It's so beautiful here; I've never seen anything so remarkable." Saya said.

"Just like you" Robb mumbled to himself not even thinking about what he had just said.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked.

"Urm I said that I uh agree." He answered quickly.

**Saya POV**

Saya sat with Arya and her older sister Sansa at dinner. It was the last dinner before the King's party was to leave with Lord Stark and his daughters. She couldn't help but to stare at the eldest Stark boy feeling a bit flustered as she saw him laughing with Theon.

"Arya, why isn't Jon at dinner? Is he ill?" She asked. Before Arya could answer Sansa answer her in a proper voice. "Jon's our half-brother, a bastard. His presence would offend the Queen".

"Oh… Forgive me Westerosi norms are still a bit confusing to me" She said sadly.

Saya finished her dinner quickly and excused herself. She walked outside to get some fresh air and saw Jon practicing his archery skills but stopped when he saw her.

"Oh don't mind me; I just needed some fresh air"

"Oh it's alright, my arms are sore anyways." Jon said as he walked towards her.

"I heard you're leaving tomorrow too, to become a knight or something." Saya said.

"Well yes but not really a knight, I'm joining the Night's Watch, it's the brotherhood that protects the Wall against wildlings and other creatures beyond the wall up North" Jon said.

"Oh so the great wall is real then?" She asked.

"Yes very much so" Jon said amused.

"It's hard to tell, I've heard a lot of stories about North of Westeros. I've heard that you all ride big wolves instead of horses and that you live in the freezing cold. Well the freezing cold bit is right, and you do keep big wolves as pets. But I haven't seen anyone ride them." She chuckled.

"Well I've also heard that you eat horses and that you refuse to wear armor and can even talk to horses." Jon said.

"Well try travelling through the red waste or Vaes Dothrak for days with nothing but grass and horses, and Dothraki men consider armor being clothes for cravens which I admit is a bit silly since armor does keep you alive even if it does slow one down. But we cannot speak to horses no." Saya said.

"No you worship and eat them instead" They heard a voice say behind them. She looked to see a short stunted man with golden hair. Saya thought that she was quite short for her age being around these tall Northerners, but this man made her look tall.

"Good evening Lannister" Jon said.

"Same to you Snow and you must be the foreign girl everybody's talking about." The short man said. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Lord Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock, son of Lord Tywin."

"And I'm Saya, daughter of Khal Bharbo, sister of the current Khal Drogo." Saya said sounding amused by the short man's pompousness.

"Well I shouldn't be disturbing you, so excuse me" Tyrion said and walked off.

"I should be going to Jon, I'm sorry to see you leave though." Saya said before she walked inside.

"There you are" Robb said happily. "I'd like to escort you to your chambers, if you don't mind"

"I'd like that very much" Saya said feeling her cheeks heat up.

They walked to her chambers and bid each other good night. She felt him kiss her left cheek before walking off which made her left cheek burn up even more.

**Dothraki translations:**

**Toki rakh: dumb boy**

**Eveth, anha zigerelat eveth: Water, I need water**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Well here's Chapter two my sun and stars! I've also got another fic that's Robb/OFC/JON, and I deleted my fic "a foreign duty" because well I'm not feeling to inspired at all with it!**

**Disclaimer: George RR Martin is the genius who owns everything.**

**Robb POV**

"Hello Robb" Saya said in her heavy accent. "How are you feeling today? I missed you at lunch"

"I was busy with doing some figures and all." Robb muttered

"Oh being Lord of Winterfell is quite demanding I guess." Saya said smiling to him.

"I suppose so, I just mostly miss my family to be honest." Robb said.

Saya was about to answer but saw little Rickon hug Robb's right leg.

"Hello Rickon what are you doing?" Robb asked his younger brother who was in tears.

"Robb I'm scared, father's gone and I went to mother but she scared me. She only cares about Bran."

"Don't cry Rickon" Robb said kneeling to his younger brother's height. "I'll talk to mother soon, and father will be back before you know it"

"Are you still going to help me with my riding today Robb?" Rickon asked.

"I can't Rickon; I have to take care of Father's business now that he's gone I'm Lord of Winterfell." He said which made Rickon cry again.

"But you promised Robb, everyone is leaving me." Rickon said. His brother saying this broke Robb's heart and he looked at Saya panicked.

"Look why doesn't Saya take you? She from a Dothraki tribe after all, so she's probably a lot better than any of us at riding."

"Okay" Rickon said and wiped his tears. "It'll be better, since you're a lot prettier than Robb is" Rickon said making Saya laugh and grabbed her hand leading her to the stables.

Robb went up to Bran's chambers to speak to his mother.

**Catelyn POV**

"Hello My Lady, I hope I'm not disturbing" She heard a voice say and looked to see Saya entering.

"Oh no come in my girl." Catelyn Stark said.

"I haven't really visited your son properly, how long ago was it since he fell if you don't mind me asking" Saya asked.

"My girl Bran never fell, he was pushed. My son was an excellent climber." She wasn't sure why she telling a girl she barely knew about this, but she did know that the young Dothraki girl wouldn't have much of a chance to run off and tell the Lannisters about this.

"Oh I'm so sorry My Lady; I hope you capture the ones who did this to your son. I cannot imagine why anyone would do this to an innocent boy." Saya said.

"Whoever it is will be captured and hung for their crimes" She said through gritted teeth not thinking about what she'd said. She expected Saya to react, but she didn't. Catelyn remembered that the girl was a Dothraki so hearing these kinds of words wouldn't be anything out of the norm. "I'm travelling to King's Landing tomorrow. My girl could you do me a favor if it isn't too much to ask for?"

"Of course My Lady"

"Take care of my sons, there aren't many women around them and they've taken a liking to you."

"Of course My Lady, but I need to get to dinner excuse me" Saya said before exiting the room.

**Saya POV**

Saya had drunk a bit too wine and ale at dinner.

"Northern wine tastes weird, I'm a bit skeptic." The dark-haired girl said leaning her towards Robb's smiling a bit too much her cheeks flustered.

"And a lot stronger too" Theon said amused to seeing Robb and Saya drunk and flirting.

"Oh no, I remember this one time I had this wine I had when I visited the city of Yi Ti with the khalasar, well I ended up waking up in a bush outside of a Red Temple." Saya said making them laugh.

"Well seeing as our lovely foreign guest only has eyes for someone else, I'm off to see-"

"Ros" Saya said laughing loudly with Robb.

"No Kiana this time, the new serving maid from Karhold" Theon said before walking off.

"Poor girl" Robb said making Saya laugh again.

"Oh don't be so mean, I thought you were friends" She said leaning back laughing.

"Oh my Dothraki princess I should escort you to bed, one might think that you've been drinking a bit too much wine"

"Oh stop calling me that, but yes you should escort me to my chambers Lord Stark" Saya said giggling.

They both stumbled at first making their way to her chambers and stopped before her door.

"Well?" Saya asked.

"Well what?" Robb asked.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight my wolf?" Saya asked making Robb stop smiling. She felt him cup her face and kiss her cheek to her disappointment so she grabbed his arm and kissed him on his lips.

"Oh wow… I uh…" Robb mumbled. He was about to kiss her again but Saya teasingly resisted and bade him goodnight before heading to her chambers laughing.

Saya awoke the next morning, her head was throbbing a bit from drinking last night but it wasn't too bad. She got bathed then got dressed and just remembered that she had kissed Robb last night and slapped her forehead while remembering. She wanted to kiss him yes, but felt ashamed that she only did it while drunk. She decided to visit Bran's chambers instead of facing Robb. She asked a servant to send breakfast up as she checked up on Bran.

She finished breaking her fast, and stayed watching him. She sighed and was about leave room when she heard somebody behind her groan. She looked behind her to see the young Stark boy staring at her with his eyes wide open.

"Who're you?" Bran asked confused. "Where am I?"

"Wait I'll be right back" Saya said and ran and found one of the maids.

"I'm sorry, can you get Maester Luwin and Lord Stark please?" She asked the young maiden. "Tell him Bran has woken up"

Saya went back to Bran who looked confused. She filled a goblet with water and handed it to him.

"You brother and Maester Luwin are on their way." She told him.

"You still haven't told me who you are." Bran said confused.

Saya was about to answer Bran's question, but before she could say anything they saw Maester Luwin walk in with Robb.

"Bran, are you okay? Do you remember anything?" Robb asked.

"No… no I don't remember anything apart from me falling." Bran said.

Saya excused herself and went outside not wanting to intrude upon Bran's awakening and saw Grey Wind outside and knelt down to stroke his fur smiling at the beautiful wolf. Grey Wind had luckily felt comfortable with Saya's presence.

"I haven't seen you all day" She heard a familiar voice belonging to Robb Stark say.

"Well I didn't want to intrude upon your brother's awakening; he was startled enough waking up to my presence poor thing." Saya said as she stood up blushing.

Robb chuckled and said. "Not really he just asked who that pretty foreign girl was. To be honest he seemed disappointed that you weren't his new nursemaid"

Saya blushed even harder and said. "How is he anyways? He seemed to have recovered quite fast"

Robb frowned and sadly said. "His health is well, but he'll never walk again. The fall crippled him"

"Oh I'm so sorry." She sadly said snaking her arms about his waist.

"It's okay… I guess it's good that he at least is alive." Robb said.

Saya admired him for his optimism and his kind heart. Her legs felt like they were turning into jelly when she felt his warm scent and as she stared into his bright blue eyes she felt shivers travel through her spine.

"Your mother told me that Bran never fell, that he was pushed." Saya said.

"Yes… He must have seen something that he wasn't supposed to, we're quite sure that the Lannister's are behind it." Robb said, saying the last part about the Lannister's through gritted teeth. "Forgive me, but I'm surprised my mother told you about it since she hasn't known you for very long to tell you a secret like this, and she finds it hard to trust people"

"Well she was struck with grief, and who am I supposed to tell? Before coming here I didn't even know who the Lannister's were, and the only people I can tell is my brother's army but I don't think they'd care too much about the Lannister's" Saya said.

"I just feel like there's a war coming, and that these people will do anything to see our family suffer if it meant them getting their damn power. Now that my Father's gone I have to take care of the whole North… But I don't even know if I'm ready to yet, I mean now I have to lead, but I don't know how to do that" Robb said.

"It's hard yes, but you have to stay strong. It's as your family always says winter is coming. You're not alone." Saya said holding his cold hand. Robb smiled at him and kissed her forehead.

"Robb… Why do you always insist up kissing me everywhere on my face apart from my lips?" She asked more boldly than she felt.

"I uh… Honestly I don't really want to insult your honor by going too far." Robb said.

"But I kissed you last night though… If anything I want you to kiss me, I just thought you didn't want me that way, its fine if you don't you know"

Robb cupped her face and smiled at her. "I do want kiss you, and I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone else; but I wasn't sure last night since you were quite drunk"

"Yes but I don't regret what I did, unless if you didn't want it. I mean there's always Theon" She teased.

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you as his salt wife" Robb joked and grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Jealous are we?" Saya joked making him kiss her lips roughly. "I take that as a yes"

Saya gently fisted his hair as he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. She groaned as she felt his hand rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry" Robb said as her hands left her back. "I shouldn't have gone so far"

"Oh you Northern boys and your honor." Saya said. "In Vaes Dothrak the men just freely take women as they wish, luckily for me I'm the Khal's daughter so nobody dares to touch me without my consent, since nobody wants to awaken my brother's wrath. This one man in Lys tried to… uh… Have his way with me a year ago. Well let's just say that hanging would have been a kind way out compared to what my brother did to him"

"I don't blame him, I'd probably do the same now if anyone tried to hurt you" Robb said kissing her again. They carried on when they heard somebody behind them.

"I'm so sorry Lord Stark, but Miss Saya there's a raven for you from Pentos." They saw Maester Luwin say handing her a paper before walking off.

"Who's it from?" Robb asked.

"Illyrio Mopatis, the magister in Pentos who set my brother up with the Targaryen girl." Saya said. "He said that my brother knows where I am, and that his new bride is expecting a child, and he wants me to go back to Pentos, and is asking me to wed her brother the Targaryen boy so that he's got the Khalasar's full support. So that my brother will give him the army soon"

Saya ripped the note viciously. "Stupid idiot, I've met the Targaryen boy he's a slimy git. I wouldn't even touch that man with a stick"

"You're don't have to leave, as Lord of Winterfell I say you can stay as long as you wish." Robb said.

"Thank you Robb." She said smiling. "That foul blonde idiot hasn't even owned his own house, how in the world is he supposed rule a kingdom. He's so stupid too, the man is a half-wit and treats his sister like dirt from what I've heard.

"Look don't worry you're not going anywhere, so calm down. No Targaryen will wed you, not under my watch." Robb said kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I wasn't going to update tonight, since I was planning to go out with some friends being Friday and all. But I got sick and I'm stuck in bed so I decided write chapter three. Remember reviews are always appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: George RR Martin owns everything!**

**/Mine'**

**Chapter 3**

**Saya POV**

It was a typical day in Winterfell; Robb was in the hall taking care of business. Saya usually spent days like these with Rickon. She had gotten very fond of the youngest Stark, and enjoyed his company. They were outside in the courtyard where Saya was helping him with his archery skills.

"A little bit higher up, there we go" She said as Rickon steadied the bow pointing at the target, then shot. It was quite far from his target, but closer than he'd ever been to reaching the target.

"Look, I've set a record!" Rickon said happily.

"Well done little one" Saya said as she patted his head. "Practice more and you'll be reaching the target."

"How do you know so much about these things? My sister's aren't even allowed to learn archery; mother says it's wrong for ladies." Rickon said.

"It's not very common for women to learn these types of things where I'm from, but my father wanted to teach me to defend myself" She said shrugging. "We should get back inside though, before you catch a cold little one"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Rickon asked as he grabbed her hand.

"But of course"

"Jon would teach Arya archery in secret, she's actually better than all of us at it. He also gave her a sword. They don't think I know, but I'm a good at hiding" Rickon said mischievously, as they walked inside.

"Well I see you're still a guest here then" She saw to see Tyrion Lannister with his party.

"Yes, the Starks have been ever so kind and allowed me to stay as long as I wish. What brings us the pleasure of your company then Lord Lannister? She asked.

"I just came back from pissing off the edge The Wall" Tyrion said making Saya laugh out loudly a bit too unladylike. "Ah not only pretty but you have a sense of humor too"

Saya blushed and excused herself and walked off with Rickon.

**Robb POV**

"I must say I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit" Tyrion Lannister said.

"Any man of The Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell" Robb answered.

"Any man of The Night's Watch, but not I eh boy?" The dwarf answered.

"I'm not your boy Lannister, I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father is away" Robb said coldly.

"Then you might learn a lord's courtesy" Tyrion answered before Hodor the giant walked in the hall carrying Bran.

"So it's true" Tyrion said implying to Bran's handicap. "Hello Bran, do you remember anything about what happened?"

"He has no memory of that day" Maester Luwin said from his seat.

"Curious" Tyrion said.

"Why are you here?" Robb asked still using a harsh tone.

"Would your charming companion be so kind as to kneel, my neck is beginning to hurt" Tyrion said to Bran.

"Kneel Hodor" Bran said as the giant knelt to the blonde dwarf's height.

"Do you like to ride Bran?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes, well I mean I did like to" Bran said annoyed.

"They boy has lost the use of his legs." Maester Luwin said.

"What of it? With the right horse and saddle even a cripple can ride" Tyrion said.

"I'm not a cripple" Bran said annoyed.

"Then I'm not a dwarf, my father will be joisted to hear it. I have a gift for you" Tyrion said handing a paper to Bran. "Give that to your saddler, he'll provide the rest. You must shape the horse to the rider. You must start with the yielding; teach it to respond to the reigns and boys voice"

Bran stared at the paper and asked. "Will I really be able to ride?"

"You will" Tyrion said. "On horseback you'll be as tall as any of them"

"Is this some kind of trick?" Robb asked. "Why would you want to help him?"

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things" Tyrion answered as Bran smiled at him.

"You've done my brother a kindness, the hospitality of Winterfell is yours"

"Oh spare me your false courtesies Lord Stark, there's a brothel outside your walls there I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier" Tyrion said before walking out.

Robb walked out too not long after, and went to Saya's chambers and knocked on her door. The door opened and there she appeared in a dark green dress that was tight against body modestly showing her soft curves off. Her hair was braided tightly and drew appearance to her delicate neck. Robb felt his throat go dry, and basically felt his head go dizzy.

"Is there anything you need Robb?" Saya asked.

"I uh… Yes uh Bran's been received a gift from Lord Lannister; a special saddle that will able him to ride again." Robb said.

"Oh that's great, He must be so happy" Saya said cheerfully.

"Yes and I was wondering if I could you ask the favor of helping us with getting the horse to respond to the reigns and his voice. You see nobody in Winterfell is as good with communicating and handling horses are you are" He said.

"Oh of course, well I blame the Dothraki genes" She joked.

"You know I missed you today" Robb said grabbing her hips.

"I-I missed you too. " She replied before she started to gently nip on his neck as he moaned.

"You're going to drive me crazy you know that?" He said as she moved her lips up to his jaw.

**~.~**

She lay in bed sweating and kicking. She felt a hand grab her ankle which made her shiver. She couldn't see the face of the person who grabbed her ankle. Only that he was a male and that his white-blonde shone in the dark. She felt his body on hers and she started to scream as loud as she could when she felt the blonde man shake her shoulders. Suddenly she felt herself wake up and saw the blonde man replaced by Robb who was gently shaking her shoulders.

"Are… are you okay Saya? I woke up to you screaming and came to check up on you. You were yelling in your sleep, and you were kicking on your bed and pounding your fists on it too." He said with a concerned voice.

Her voice started to tremble and she said. "I had a bad dream about him… The Targaryen… He was on top of me and grabbed my ankle ready to… Robb what if he comes here after me?"

Robb put his arm around her kissing her head. "Shh, he's far away. He'll never get to you, and if he does I'll deal with him" He whispered soothingly.

"Robb… Stay with me tonight please" She pleaded staring at his bright eyes which looked silver in the dark.

"Saya it's not proper…" He said.

"Please I don't want to sleep alone, and everyone knows about us being infatuated with each other, and if anyone finds us sleeping we'll have our clothes on" She muttered.

"Well alright then" Robb said stroking her hair. They both lay down on the bed. Saya felt Robb's arms around her waist, his face in her hair.

"Good night my love" He whispered in her ear.

"Sleep well my wolf." She said feeling safe in his arms.

**~.~**

**Robb POV**

Robb woke up with his arms around Saya's waist, he gently let go of her as he satt up. As he got up from the bed he heard her yawn.

"Robb?" Saya groaned.

"Morning Saya, sorry I didn't mean to wake you," He said as she rubbed her eyes and got up. She looked so fragile and like sweet angel in her white nightgown and dark messy curls. But her appearance didn't match her personality Robb thought.

"Thank you for staying with me last night, I'm sorry if it was too much of a hassle"

"It's okay, I just don't like seeing you scared" Robb said kissing her temple. He saw how her white night dress was thin enough to show her erect nipples off. His throat went dry and he tried not to stare too obviously, and he started to feel himself hardening. "I-I should get going. I've uh got some uh things to do, and get dressed and whatnot"

He walked out as quickly as he could and took a cold bath calming his sexual frustrations down. He had gotten erections from several girls but none like this, and none hardening this quickly.

He had never a met anyone like Saya. She was everything he'd ever wanted and more. She was sweet and kind, yet bold and full of energy. But when he saw her last night screaming and afraid, it made his heart break. He wanted to protect her against everything that possibly could hurt her, yet he knew that she wasn't the one that yearned to be protected, she proved that when she avoided being raped by that man in White Harbor. Her independence and strength was one of the many things he appreciated about her. He had been lightly infatuated by many girls round Winterfell before, but none the way he felt about Saya. He had realized what it was. He was certainly in love her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes I was so bored tonight that I wrote another chapter! And I'm about to start writing chapter five now! Oh the joy's of having a fever on a Friday night! Anyways this chapter's a bit lovey dovey, and all the info about Khal Drogo's parents isn't accurate. I tried to look for a back story on his parents but I couldn't find any. **

**Disclaimer: George RR Martin owns everything!**

**/Mine'**

**Chapter 4**

**No POV**

"You know, I've told you so much about the North and my family's history. But you haven't told me about your family, or too much about the Dothraki culture" Robb asked Saya as they walked around the Godswood.

"Well you haven't asked" Saya teased. "What do you want to know?"

"Well tell m about your family, who are you parents?"

"Well, my father was the tribe leader Khal Bharbo. He died when I was twelve years old. My father was sweet to me and loving, and didn't just see me as inferior for being a woman, which is extremely rare among Dothraki's. I mean in most tribes, the Khal's just marry their daughter's off to one of their blood riders, or magisters that offer them lands and houses in the free cities. But he would never marry me off without my consent." She said.

"He sounds like an honorable man" Robb said sternly.

"In some aspects yes, but not when it came to punishing wrong doers, and looting cities for slaves and gold; though usually a tribe doesn't need to loot a city for gold and slaves. Most people are smart enough to offer them slaves or gold when they see the tribe heading the city."

"What about your mother and your brother then?" He asked.

"I never knew my mother, she died during childbirth. She was supposed to look a lot like me except paler. I don't know very much about her." Saya said.

"And your brother?" Robb asked.

"He's like my father in looks and personality. He's a very proud and demanding man, but he's got a gentle heart, but I rarely get to see. He was a talented fighter even as a child, and took over the tribe after father died. The Dothraki choose leader's by combat not bloodline. But my brother trained his whole life, and when father passed nobody dared to challenge him. Everyone's frightened by him, but me since he's very sweet to me and treats me just like my father did." Saya said sighing. "I-I miss him a lot… I heard that his wife is expecting a child; I wish I could be there to help them. It must be so hard for her to accustom to the tribe's culture, especially since I've heard about her being a timid little thing, one cannot hope to survive the Dothraki with a faint heart. I hope she'll do well on the stallion heart ceremony"

"What's a stallion heart ceremony?" Robb asked.

"When a Dothraki woman is pregnant she is expected to eat a raw horse's heart in front of the tribe, only using her nails and teeth since it is known that knives and swords aren't allowed in Vaes Dothrak. If the woman manages to eat the heart she'll give birth to a healthy son, if she chokes Dothraki's believe that the omens are less favorable and that the child is more likely to be stillborn, deformed or female."

"Really, so when you're carrying a child you will be eating a horse's raw heart then?" Robb asked a bit amused.

"No not I, I'm proud of my culture and my tribe, but I don't mind if my child turns out to be a female. And I don't believe in all of the Dothraki omens, I don't practice my religion as strongly, I will never believe that a man has the right to demean women."

Robb was about to speak when a servant boy came with a paper.

"Lord Stark, I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a raven from King's Landing" he said handing a piece of paper to Robb before walking off.

Robb started to read the paper, the further he read down the letter the more he frowned and then just stared at the paper.

"Are you okay Robb?" She asked cautiously.

"My… My father's injured… They hurt him…" Robb mumbled.

"What's happened?" Saya asked.

"Jamie Lannister attacked him; put a spear through his leg, and killed Jory and several of his other men" Robb said coldly.

"I'm so sorry Robb" She said putting a hand on his shoulder, stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

She felt him hugging her waist, and placed her arm around his neck. She stroked his hair and kissed his head.

"Don't you worry it'll be okay, and God's be good and he'll suffer for what he did. You need to stay strong my wolf, the hard times are coming" She muttered soothingly.

"Don't leave me please, I need you now more than ever" He mumbled.

"I'm never leaving you my wolf, I'm here for you. I'm always going to be by your side" Saya muttered.

He let go of her and stared at her earnestly, and kissed her forehead, nose, both cheeks and then finally her lips.

"I-I love you" He said more confidently than he felt, staring right into her brown eyes.

Her face lit up and she smiled the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"You do? Why? I'm hardly a sensible lady, I'm just a foreign girl raised by what many consider to be savages. You could do better than me Robb" She said her voice serious yet mocking.

"I don't want a boring stuck up lady who does everything I do, because it's her duty. I want you my vivacious Dothraki princess." He said.

"Now what did I say about calling me princess?" Saya said mockingly hitting his chest. "But I love you too my silly wolf, I've wanted you ever since I saw you by my bed, and I loved you ever since our first kiss by that night in front of my chambers "

He played with her dark locks twisting them, and kissed her passionately moaning as she slipped her tongue in his mouth exploring it. She gently pushed him to a rock, and straddled his lap. She moved from his lips to his neck gently kissing, sucking and nipping it making him groan, and she started feel him harden under her. She moved her hand down to cup the hardened bulge in between his legs making him groan louder. She felt his hand cup her left breast kneading it which made her join in on his moans.

"What are you doing?" They heard a voice behind them say. Saya jumped off of Robb's lap as Theon stood there chuckling. "Bran's asked about you Saya, he wants to train his riding"

"Oh of course, excuse me. Lord Stark, Lord Greyjoy," Saya said blushing furiously as she left the woods.

**Robb POV**

"I could kill you Greyjoy" Robb spat as Theon started to smirk.

"Hey I was just doing your little brother a favor" Theon said smirking.

"Keep telling yourself that" Robb said annoyed.

"So she's just as I thought she'd be, sweet and innocent on the outside but a wildcat on the inside." Theon teased. "I suppose it the Dothraki in her"

"Shut it Theon" He said. "Now is the worst time to be testing my patience"

"Wow you must really be infatuated by this one; I mean I don't blame you she is a right beauty, I mean the things I'd do to see have her straddling my lap like that"

Robb rolled his eyes. He was used to Theon's dumb comments, not entirely angry with him since he knew that no matter what he'd never make the move on the woman he loved. He was his best friend, and he trusted Theon Greyjoy with his life.

"It's not all about her looks Theon, I mean yes she is the most gorgeous woman I've seen in my life, but she's much more than that."

"Do you think your mother and father would accept you marrying a Dothraki girl?"

"I don't know, but I don't see why it should be a problem. Mother seemed to trust her enough to tell her that Bran had been pushed by the Lannister's, and I'm not betrothed as far as I know." Robb said. "And I love her; I'd travel with her through the Dothraki Sea and eat dry horse meat all my life if it meant being with her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five here we are! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: George RR Martin owns everything.**

**/Mine' **

**Ps. It starts off a bit cheesy…**

**Chapter 5**

**Saya POV**

"You know I never knew that these woods were so beautiful." Saya said walking with Robb through the Wolfswood.

"You know this is same woods we found you in, already forgotten? It's only been a few months" Robb said smiling.

"Well when you're being chased by unknown men in a new foreign country, you don't pay attention to the details of your surrounding, and I did faint you know."

"Oh well fair enough, you know I have a reason for bringing you here today." Robb said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

"Oh and that is?" Saya asked putting her hands on his chest smiling at him.

"Well this is the place we met for the first time, even if it was under odd circumstances."

"That's right it is" Saya said smiling and looking around the woods, feeling more appreciative of it.

"Saya, I took you here to say that I love you and that I don't want to spend another day without you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I brought you here to the place we met to ask for your hand in marriage" Robb said staring at her while she stood in shock.

"Y-yes… There'd be no better honor than to be your wife. I love you Robb." She said before kissing him.

"Well he finally did it!" They heard a voice behind them say. They looked to see Theon walking towards them while Bran came up behind them on horseback.

"Have you two been hiding here the whole time?" Robb asked startled.

"Well we didn't want to miss this now did we Bran?" Theon asked.

"Defiantly not" Bran said.

Robb, Saya and Theon sat on a log while Bran rode around screaming with joy as he sped his horse.

Their conversation went from a cheerful one about the engagement to Robb and Theon arguing about calling the bannermen upon the Lannister's. Saya started to feel uncomfortable and look for Bran.

She walked forward seeing Bran slow his horse down as he saw her approaching him.

"How does it feel riding again?" Saya asked her new brother.

"A lot better than being carried around by Hodor and certainly more fun than being stuck in bed." He said. "I could ride everyday, you know Maester Luwin told me that Dothraki's learn to shoot arrows from horseback, and if it wouldn't be too much I was wondering if-"

"Yes I will teach you to shoot from horseback" Saya said happily.

Bran was about to thank her when they hear someone approach them.

"Is that Robb?" Bran asked nervously.

They saw two men and one woman approach them. All three of them were filthy and wearing rags with the hair untangled.

"All alone in the deep dark woods" The woman asked while approaching Bran, Saya felt one of the filthy men grab her shoulders.

"Let go of me" She said to the man grabbing her.

"Shut it" he said pulling a knife towards her.

"Oh that's a pretty pin" The woman said staring at Bran. "Silver"

"We'll take the pin, and the pretty girl I need somebody to warm me at night, and the horse." The man who was not grabbing Saya said.

"Get down" The man said to Bran. "Be quick about it"

"I can't" Bran said. "The saddle, the straps"

The man who wasn't grabbing Saya pulled Bran's cloak over to have a better look at the saddle.

"What's wrong with you? You some kind of cripple?" He asked.

This aggravated Bran who yelled. "I'm Brandon Stark of Winterfell, if you don't let us go I'll have you all killed!"

"Cut his little cock off and stuff it in his mouth" The man grabbing Saya said.

The other man started to cut the straps off of Bran's leg with a dagger, carelessly cutting his leg with the blade.

"The boy's worth nothing dead" The woman said. "Benjen Stark's own blood. Think of what Mance would give us."

"Piss on Mance, and piss on the North" The man cutting the straps spat furiously. "We're going as far south, as south goes. There ain't no White Walkers down in Dorne."

They heard a few footsteps approach them to see Robb standing there.

"Drop the knife" Rob said. "Let them go and I'll let you live." He then pulled his sword out threateningly. Saya saw that all three of the captors were distracted by Robb's appearance so she furiously kicked the man holding her on his shins, and ran towards Robb. She felt the man grab her shoulders but before he could do anything Robb pulled him off of her.

The man started swinging his axe around, but before long his throat was sliced by Robb's sword. She felt Robb push her behind him. The other man pulled Bran down his horse, while pulled the woman towards him by her hair.

Robb ended up taking the woman hostage as the man held Bran hostage.

"Drop the blade" The man said holding his dagger over Bran's throat.

"No, don't" Bran said.

"Do it!" The man spat.

Robb slowly started to drop his sword on the ground, still holding the woman hostage, when the man holding Bran gasped as an arrow hit him through his stomach.

They saw Theon standing there with his bow held out walking towards them standing guard over the woman with his bow.

"Are you all right" Robb asked them as he carried Bran.

"Yes just a bit startled" Says said weakly smiling. "Who were those people?"

"Wildlings, the group of people who live beyond the Wall." Theon answered.

"Bran how's that cut?" Saya asked worried.

"It doesn't hurt" Bran said.

"Tough little lad" Theon said. "In the Iron-Islands you're not a man until you kill your first enemy. Well done."

"Have you lost your mind?" Robb asked angrily. "What if you would have missed?"

"He would have killed you two and cut Bran's throat" Theon answered.

"You don't have the right to-"

"To what? Save your brother's life?" Theon asked with annoyance. "It was the only thing to do so I did it."

"What about her?" Saya asked pointing at the messy woman.

The woman looked up and around them.

"Give me my life Milord, and I'll be yours" She asked.

"We'll keep her alive" Robb said.

**~.~**

Saya walked around the castle bored, since Robb was working with figures and the boys were at a lesson so she decided to explore the keep. She walked into the kitchens to walk in on Theon kneeling down to Osha the wildling woman from the woods.

"Do you want to lose that chain?" Theon asked grabbing her face towards his.

"Theon Greyjoy" She yelled walking closer to him. "The lady is our guest"

"I thought she was our prisoner" He said.

"Are the two mutually exclusive?" She asked smirking a bit.

Theon looked as if he were going to argue and walked off.

"Chances are I won't be near by next time that happens I'm afraid" Saya said to wildling woman.

"I'm used to worse than him" Osha said staring at Saya. "I'm used to men that could chew that boy up and pick their teeth in his bones."

"I know what you mean, I've met eunuchs that have more balls than that man" She said laughing, but felt a bit guilty since Theon Greyjoy was a bit of an arrogant toe-rag but he was always kind to her.

"You have an accent, what kind is it?" She asked sorting out stacks of hay. Saya felt bad for the wildling woman and knelt down to help her.

"It's Dothraki" Saya answered.

"What the horse-lords? I didn't even know you people actually existed I thought the lads were just joshing me" Osha said.

"Oh no, we're very much real. Why did you travel to the Wolfswood anyways?" Saya asked.

"I meant to go as far south as south goes, first to Dorne to try and catch a boat to the free cities or maybe even the Summer Isles." Osha said. "You know you should tell your husband that he's marching the wrong way with his bannermen" This made Saya freeze in shock.

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked in monotone.

"Well ok you're special gentleman friend; I thought all you south of the wall wouldn't dare to as much as look at each other if they're out of wedlock, well I suppose you are foreign."

Saya finally spoke up "No I mean yes he isn't my husband we're betrothed, but what do you mean his bannermen?"

"Well I overheard him telling the Maester that he's marching to the capital with his bannermen." Osha answered.

"Excuse me Osha" Saya said running out to find Robb in the hall with his council. She saw that they were still busy with their meeting; she was about to walk out thinking that nobody had noticed her presence when Robb said. "Saya there's no need to leave, we're finished anyways."

"May I speak to you in private my love?" She asked sternly.

"Of course, let's step outside shall we?" Robb asked smiling and walked her out of the hall. When they were finally out of earshot from the others she finally spoke up.

"When were you going to tell me that you've called the bannermen?" She asked a bit too aggressively.

"Saya I-"

"Did you not trust me enough? I thought you respected me adequately enough to tell me something like this." She said her voice shaking.

"Look King Robert is dead and Joffrey's king now. But Joffrey isn't even the rightful king because he is the Queen and Kingslayer's bastard song, as are the other Lannister children"

"Robb I don't think you should risk your neck for stupid bloodlines." Saya said.

"It's not just that, Joffrey put my father in custody and falsely accusing him for treason. He's got my sister's in his custody too" Robb said and heavily breathed. They both stared at each other for a minute and Robb finally spoke up saying "What, aren't you going to argue against me?"

"Look I don't want you to go, but I'd do the same thing if it were my family." She said sadly. "Can't I come with you my love?"

"No I'm sorry I can't do that, I can't put you through a risk like that. Bran and Rickon need you when I leave." He said stroking her cheek.

"I don't what I'll do without you my wolf, I'm going to be worried sick about you" Saya said looking down on her feet.

"Don't be worried, the thought of you waiting for me will be my shield" Robb said kissing her forehead.

**~.~**

That night Saya had the nightmare with the Targaryen boy for the second time. He saw him smirk at her grabbing her hips rubbing them. She tried to struggle when his head suddenly caught fire, and he fell downwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter is a bit shorter but I'll try and get a new one out today! Oh and Josef Altin who play Pyp in Game of Thrones replied to my tweet! Sorry I just had to mention that hahaha!**

**Warning: Contains sexually mature content.**

**Disclaimer: George RR Martin owns everything!**

**/Mine'**

**Robb POV**

The Godswood was unusually warm that night, with a slight breeze in the air. There were a few candles places around the woods. Both Robb and Saya knelt on the ground in front of the heart tree. Robb smiled as the woman he loved said her vows. There was something about her saying her vows which made his heart beat faster, and his spine shiver. Before they left he had given her a wedding gift, a silver charm bracelet. It had three charms, a horse representing her Dothraki heritage, a wolf representing her new family and a small tree to represent them meeting the first time in the Wolfswood.

He said his vows meaning every single word, falling in love her more and more as he said them. He had always thought he'd end up in a loveless marriage where he like his parents would learn to love by time. He never thought he'd find anyone that would make him feel the way his new wife did. They both stood up, and he put his house cloak on her. Saya didn't really have a house cloak so she wasn't able to put a cloak on his shoulders. He stared at her eyes, feeling as if he was going to drown into her dark brown pools. They kissed in front of Bran, Rickon, Theon, Maester Luwin and the bannermen Robb had called upon.

Their wedding feast was crowded with the bannermen, Bran, Theon, Rickon and Maester Luwin. Saya kept quiet during the feast, Robb supposed it was because of the men discussing battle tactics. Saya kissed his cheek saying that she leaving for his _now their_ chambers earlier and told him to finish discussing combat strategies with them.

Robb felt flustered by the amount of wine and ale he had drunk from the feast. He slightly stumbled upstairs to their chambers opening the door to find the room dimly lit by candles. He saw Saya standing there in a long robe her lightly bronzed skin giving off a gold shimmer in the candlelight and her curls cascading into a dark brown waterfall.

"I-I haven't given you my wedding present" Saya nervously said dropping her robe revealing her in a light pink nightgown that barely concealed her body. He felt his breeches tighten as he stared at his beautiful wife.

He picked her up from the floor carrying her onto the bed.

**Saya POV**

Saya was gently placed onto the bed by her new husband staring him as he leaned on top of her. Saya started to take Robb's vest and tunic off kissing him when he was shirtless. She felt him stroke her thighs lightly making her shiver in a good way. She nipped gently at his collarbone which made him mildly growl. He started to slowly move her dress up, she lifted her arms up as he pulled her dress up leaving her in the nude. She felt his ice-blue eyes stare down at her naked form, his mouth slightly opened.

"You're just so beautiful" He said. Saya grabbed his face and furiously kissed him, as she started to unlace his breeches and pulled them off as far down his legs as she could. Her eyes widened a bit as she stared onto his hardened manhood.

"Is it that big?" She asked more boldly than he felt making him chuckle.

"I'll be gentle my love." Robb said moving his hands up her thighs up to her sex stroking it. She moaned as she felt herself lubricate in between her legs as he stuck a finger inside of her. She kissed him hardly to try and conceal her from moaning too loudly. She felt the pleasure increase as his thumb lightly pressed her nub.

"Robb I….. I just need you… now… My love I want you" She moaned in between pants.

She felt his hands let go of her sex and his right hand grabbed her right thigh placing it around his waist. His other hand stroked her cheek before he kissed her.

"I love you my lady Saya Stark" He said kissing her as he slowly entered her. She winced at the sting she felt from his member entering her walls. He kissed her tears that appeared from the pain whispering soothing things in her ear trying to calm her down.

Saya pushed her hips up and started to move them as she felt the pain succumb, she felt pleasure as Robb grabbed her hips and thrust a bit faster, but not as speeded as she wanted him to. She pressed her pelvis against him hardly signaling for him to go faster. She felt his hand cupping her breast kissing her as he was still thrusting inside of her. She felt her head go dizzy and something inside of her tingle more and more. She finally reached her peak and bit his neck furiously as she came. Robb came not long after she did. Both them lay there, her head on his shoulder as they were spent and sweating.

"That was…" Robb panted. "Well you're amazing.

"You are amazing I love you…" She panted. "Can we do it again?"

"Just give me a minute" He said kissing her shoulder.

They made love twice again that night.

**~.~**

Saya woke up the next morning to her head on Robb's shoulder, and lay there for about half an hour before she was so bored that decided to wake him up by gently shaking him. Robb groaned but didn't move so Saya decided to think of a new tactic and kissed his neck while he groaned. She moved her lips from his neck to his well defined chest down to his abs.

"Well I can certainly get used to being awakened by this" Robb said yawning.

"Well don't get used to it since you're leaving tonight" Saya joked and started to kiss his thighs making him growl. She gently stroked his member feeling it get harder and harder then licked his shaft as he grabbed her hair. She sucked onto his member trying to fit as much as she could in her mouth without choking. She suddenly felt two hands pull her up, and Robb started to kiss her furiously as he spread her legs placing each thigh round his waist pressing himself into her. She rode him furiously, mentally and psychically taking out all of her anger for him leaving her. They carried on with their intimate act of pleasure until they both came.

**~.~**

Saya was in the courtyard helping Bran shoot his bow from horseback, as Robb and Rickon played with wooden swords.

"Lady Stark" She heard a voice yell not reacting at first since she wasn't used to the name. She saw the Maester run toward her.

"Yes Maester Luwin?" She asked.

"Well I do need to tell you two things, for one now that you're wed to Robb you're to take on his responsibilities with the council and figures, considering that Bran's too young for such things. I heard that you can read too so it won't be too difficult."

"Of course, I sort of gathered that" She said.

"And there's a raven for you from Qarth." He said.

"Qarth? Who in the Gods' names do you know from Qarth?" Robb asked.

"I don't know" Saya said a bit too cheerfully trying not to get her hopes up. She read the letter tearing it to pieces.

"Well?" Bran asked from his horse impatiently.

"It was Daenerys Targaryen, she's just gave birth to her son" She said her voice shaking.

"Why do you sound so sad" Maester Luwin asked. Saya stood still staring at them and excused herself and walked away.

**Robb POV**

Robb picked up the ripped pieces of papers trying to read it, but the pieces were so torn that he couldn't read anything off of it and decided to search for Saya and walked off to their chambers to find her crying.

"My love what's happened?" Robb asked sitting next to her putting his arm around her. She buried her face in his chest and continued to sob. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me everything"

She looked at him her hair messy, nose, eyes and cheeks red and eyes puffy. "M-My brother's dead…" She said incoherently.

"I'm so sorry my love" He said stroking her hair.

"It's just so unfair…. You're leaving and now… now… My only brother's dead."

"You know I have to go they have captured my father, I don't want to leave you." He said soothingly kissing her temple which made her shiver slightly.

"I love you don't ever forget that, but don't look at me I look red and puffy" She mumbled pressing her face in his chest again. Robb chuckled and pulled her face to him so that his bright blue eyes were boring into her dark brown ones.

"You know you're always the most beautiful thing to me no matter what" He said pressing his forehead into hers.

**~.~**

Saya tried to contain herself from crying that night when Robb was going to leave, but felt herself yielding to her emotions. She didn't like sobbing in front of people, especially in front her husband and his bannermen.

"I'll be back before you know it my love, you're crying more than Rickon" Robb said as he hugged her. She wanted to tell him about her worries about him being hurt or worse…. She wanted to say how she felt abandoned by her brother's passing and him leaving. But she knew that he had to leave and that it wouldn't make anything better if she told him so she just kept quiet.

"I have to go now my love, but remember that I love you and I'll try and write as often as I can" He said before kissing her.

"I love you my wolf" She finally spoke up and he wiped her tears away from her cheeks and kissed her forehead again before mounting onto his horse. Saya stood there staring at him leaving further and further away. She left the moment she saw him disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Sexually mature content.**

**Disclaimer: George RR Martin owns everything.**

**Chapter 7**

**Saya POV**

"I thought I'd find you here" Saya heard a voice behind her say. She looked to see Bran being carried by Hodor.

"Well the Godswood is a good place to think" She said smiling weakly at him.

"You really miss him don't you?" Bran said to her as Hodor set him next to her.

"I do, but he had to go and get you father and sisters." She said.

"I heard that you brother just passed, I'm sorry" Bran said.

"Thank you" She answered stroking his hair.

"I know he was your only brother, but you're family now and I see you as my sister" Bran said. Saya smiled at the young boy and kissed his forehead.

"I know my little one, and I see you as my brother" Saya said.

"H-how did he pass? If I may ask" Bran asked.

"He got cut, and his wound was infected" She said. "But he had a son, Rhaego my nephew. I was so put up with grief that I forgot about me having a new nephew. I should to go to Essos and find them… They can't exactly come to Westeros, they'll be killed"

"Doesn't she have a Dothraki army with her?" Bran asked.

"Well yes, but I doubt she'll be able to convince them to travel across the sea" Saya said. "I wrote a raven a few nights ago, and asked her to meet me somewhere in the free cities."

"Can't I come too? I've always wanted to see the free cities" Bran said.

"Well I don't see why not as long as your mother says yes" Saya said. "But it won't be for a long time since I'm not sure where Daenerys has gone to. She hasn't mentioned her brother though which is a bit peculiar"

"You know I had this weird dream last night" Bran said.

"Tell me about it" Saya said.

"I dreamt that I was in the crypts and saw my father there" He said.

"Curious, dreams always mean something it is known but they can always be misinterpreted." Saya said.

"C-can we have a look? I know it's probably nothing but I just want to check" Bran said.

"Of course summon Hodor and we'll go" She said.

They walked down into the crypts, Bran started to tell Saya about his dead relatives, but there was one that intrigued her the most; his aunt Lyanna.

"Rhaegar Targaryen, he's your sister-in-law's brother. He kidnapped her, and King Robert started a war to bring her back. He killed Rhaegar and brought her back, but she died from a fever anyways" Bran said.

Saya was stunned by the odd family connection and said. "Well now I know why she named my nephew Rhaego, anyways we should go there's nobody here"

They heard a growl and something run up to them, and saw Rickon's direwolf Shaggydog enter the crypt with Rickon.

"Have you been hiding there all this time?" Bran asked annoyed.

As they walked up back to the keep Rickon had admitted that he had the same dream about seeing their father in the crypts. Saya tried soothing them and said that they didn't see anyone down there when Maester Luwin entered and told them the news of Lord Stark's passing….

**~.~ **

Days had turned into weeks, and time had gone by fast. Saya had done her duties as Lady of Winterfell and warden of the North until her husband was back. She had also gone from Lady of Winterfell to Queen of the North now that Robb had claimed himself to be King in the North, and she found that she had less and less time to spend with Bran and Rickon her only family in Winterfell. She had started to find her duties to be more and more stressful now that she was expecting, she had found out not too long after Eddard Stark's passing. She wasn't as happy as she should have been; she wanted to have her Robb with her during her pregnancy instead of fighting at war.

She was asleep and had a peculiar dream about big kraken attacking Winterfell. Then she felt a change of scenery, she was in a forest and saw a Dothraki khalasar riding towards her being led by three dragons. Two of them were being ridden by two people, one was a pale woman with silver-blonde hair and violet eyes, and the other was a younger boy who had the woman's eyes and hair but with lightly bronzed skin. She suddenly heard a large thump and woke up forgetting about her dream.

She heard a lot of noise in the hallways and put her robe on and ran to the hallway. She saw a whole lot of bannermen with a sigil she did not know of. She was confused and decided to head to Bran's bedroom when she felt somebody grab her arm. She looked to see a tall man who looked to be about thirty smile at her.

"Well you're a pretty one" He said.

"Let me go you" Saya yelled trying to get away from him, but she was too small and he was more than a foot taller than her.

"Oh foreign too, I'd like me some exotic fruit" He muttered.

"I'm pregnant and married you piece of shit" She yelled. He pulled her arm so that she faced him and slapped her so hard that she fell on the ground.

"Dagmer!" She heard a familiar voice say. "You're not to take that girl, I said you can have any of the maids and servants not the Queen. Now go outside!"

She saw Theon standing there gesturing his hand out to her, and she took it as he helped her up.

"Theon, what's going on? Is Robb here?" She asked.

"No, he sent me back to Pyke, and I've decided to occupy Winterfell"

"Why would you do that? He's you best friend, he trusted you!" Saya spat.

"I can't fight for your family and mine." He said. "Bran told me that you're warden of the North until Robb's back, and I want you to go and yield the castle to me" He ordered.

"What makes you think I would do that?" She asked disgusted by Theon and his words.

"You will yield, or I will have the folk of your beloved Winterfell killed and give you to my men" Theon spat.

Saya stared at him shock, and suddenly wished she had her brother's khalasar to teach the traitorous Ironborn a lesson.

Theon knowing her answer took her hand and pulled her outside. There stood everyone from the castle, the folk from Winterfell and Theon's bannermen.

"The Queen of the North has something to say to you all." Theon said as pushed Saya in the middle.

"I've yielded Winterfell to Theon" She said meekly feeling appalled by her words.

"Louder, say Prince Theon" The Ironborn yelled.

"I've yielded Winterfell to Prince Theon" She said louder.

"You all know me!" Theon yelled out to the crowd of confused Northerners.

"Aye we know you for a steaming sack of shit." A man Farley said angrily.

"Farley you be silent" Bran said.

"Listen to your little Lord, Farley. He's got more sense than you do." Theon said threateningly,

"All of you should do as he commands" Saya said.

"My father has claimed the ancient crown of salt and rock, and declared himself King of the Iron Islands. He also claims the North as well by right of conquest. You are all his subjects." Theon loudly exclaimed.

"Bugger that!" Farley yelled. "I say the Starks; if you think you can hold the North-"But Farley got hit before he could finish his sentence.

"You serve me as loyally as you serve Ned Stark, I will be as good to you as he ever was. Betray me and you will wish you hadn't." Theon yelled. "Maester Luwin send a rave to my father informing on my victory here, and one to Deepwood Mott to my sister. Inform her that she's to bring five hundred men to Winterfell. You are a maester to the citadel sworn to serve the lord of Winterfell are you not?"

"I am" Maester Luwin muttered looking at Theon with loathing in his eyes.

"I am the Lord of Winterfell as Saya just informed you, send the ravens" Theon commanded.

"My Lord" The elderly Maester muttered coldly before walking off.

After the Maester walked off, what had happened had been a blur for Saya; Ser Rodrik had arrived to Winterfell interrupting Theon and insulting him which resulted in Theon cutting his head off.

**~.~**

"Why would Theon do that?" Rickon asked Saya as they dined in the kitchens not wanting to sit with Theon's bannermen.

"Well my brother always said that people's true colours come out at the time of war it is known" Saya said.

"Still we trusted him, my father and mother treated him like one of their own" Rickon said.

"I know my little one, but we need to find a way to escape" Saya said. "Staying here won't do us any good"

"Were do you want to go?" Bran asked curiously.

"I don't know maybe the Wall or to your Robb's, most likely the latter" Saya said. "The Wall is probably safer though"

"I heard that you were pushed down by one of Theon's men" Rickon said.

"Well yes he hit me and pushed me down but the babe is fine" Saya said rubbing her stomach that was starting to slightly protrude.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle" Bran said.

"Me either" Rickon said.

"Yes well I'm off to bed it's getting late, good night" Saya said getting out of her chair. Saya walked into her chambers finding that Rickon was right behind her.

"What wrong my little wolf?" She asked kneeling to his height.

"I don't want you to sleep alone, I heard one of those men say that he wants to take you, I think he wants to hurt you" He said. Saya smiled at him and patted his hair.

"It's ok little one, that stupid iron prince told them that they're not to do anything with me" She said before kissing his forehead. "Now go to bed"

Saya changed into her nightgown quickly and went into her bed. She fell asleep but not for long. She woke up to a pair of hands touching her legs. She looked to see the same man who had slapped her. She tried to push him off of her, but the man was too big for her. She kicked him, but this only aggravated him and made him slap her cheek. She felt her cheek sting and burn from where his hand had just been. She screamed loudly but her covered her mouth and started to pull her gown up. He grabbed her thigh and put it round her waist, and felt him press himself inside of her. The next minutes were a bit of a blur; she didn't even remember anything and only that she felt herself leave her body while he assaulted her. She finally felt him move out of her and exit her chambers. She sat there not even crying only frozen thinking she was dead. She didn't feel pain only numbness and decided to sleep after an hour of tossing and turning.

She woke up early that morning noticed blood trickling down her thighs, and walked into Maester Luwin's office finding him in front of his desk.

"Oh hello Lady Stark" He said smiling but the smile turned into a frown when he saw her standing in her blood stained nightgown.

She sighed and told him about the incident, asking him not to tell anyone. He examined her stomach telling her that baby seemed to be fine and told her that she didn't need any stitches. From that day she decided to plan an escape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am so very sorry for not updating last week! But I had two exams to study for a whole load of assignments to write hand in too, so when I finally got some free time I was way too exhausted to do anything apart from napping. Sadly I have to prioritize school before anything else **** but now I'm back on track and I've got a new chapter out! **

**Disclaimer: George RR Martin owns everything.**

**Warning: Sexually mature scenes.**

**/Mine'**

**PS. The information of R'hllor and Red priests/priestesses is taken from **** .org**

**No POV**

"When can we go?" Rickon whispered to Saya as he, Saya and Bran who was carried by Hodor were hiding with Summer and Shaggydog right behind them.

"Osha will give us the signal" Saya whispered.

They stood a few minutes longer until they saw Osha taking one the guards down and ushering them to come forwards. They quietly ran to her, and snuck out of the gates.

"Where are we heading? Bran asked as they snuck out.

"The Riverlands to Robb" She said.

**No POV**

Robb had an odd dream that night. He was in a forest and walked further and further in. He heard a shrill cry from a distance, he ran forward to the place where he heard the noise coming from. He saw a small cherub faced child with tufts of black hair and bright blue eyes sitting on the ground, he picked the child up who fell silent as soon as Robb took him in his arms. Before long the child started to cry again and a horde of horses came running towards them. Behind them flew three dragons.

"Your grace" A voice yelled. He opened his eyes to see one of his bannermen standing before him.

"Yes?" He groaned annoyed from being awaken.

"You had better come outside, there's something you have got to see." He said.

Robb got up and rubbed his eyes. He put his tunic on before exiting his tent. He stared clearly and thought he was dreaming at first. He shook his head again. No it couldn't be Bran and Rickon, they were dead. Theon had betrayed him and murdered his brothers, and Saya had run away to the free cities or to the wall. He blinked but saw that they still stood there smiling at him.

"Robb?" Saya asked.

Hearing her voice sound so real made him realize that it really was his wife and his brothers. He walked towards them hugging Rickon then first patting Bran's cheek who was being carried by Hodor. Then he walked off to his wife, his beautiful wife. She was glowing and looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight. He saw that there was something different; her stomach and breasts were swollen. He stared down at them and then looked inside of those dark eyes he loved and she smiled and nodded. Without saying anything kissed her furiously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I tried but there was no chance of me getting a hold of a raven to send." She said.

"How did you get here? It's a dangerous road" Robb said.

"Osha led the way and knew where to go without being caught" Bran said before yawning.

"Osha… I cannot express my gratitude enough if there's anything I can do to repay your courage and kindness" He told the wildling woman.

"It was no trouble your grace" She said bowing her head.

"Where's mother?" Bran asked.

"The Stormlands to get an ally with Renly" Robb said. "She'll be back soon enough"

Robb had sent the others to bed, and took Saya's hand leading her to his tent.

He sat on the bed as she stood in front of him placing her hands on his shoulders smiling at him.

"If only you knew how much I missed you my wolf, I thought about you every moment since you left" She said. He looked up at her and could now see bruises on her face and a cut on her lip from the candlelight inside the tent.

"What happened? How did you get these" He asked sternly as he touched her face softly. He saw her sigh and she sat down next to him.

"I-I have to tell you something… That day when Theon's bannermen arrived to seize Winterfell. There was this man…. He had tried to come on to me, and I told him to stop claiming that I was pregnant and married." She nervously said as Robb clenched his fist. "The man slapped me, but Theon stopped him luckily."

"How do you have all these bruises then, it can't have come from one slap?" Robb asked a bit too harshly which made her flinch. "I'm sorry tell me about it when you're ready my love"

"He…He" She mumbled, Robb put his arms around her knowing something bad was to come out of her mouth. "He snuck into my room when I was asleep and he h-hurt me in several ways, he started by slapping me and did the worst thing you can possibly think of." Robb froze and wanted to ride back to Winterfell and kill this man slowly and make him suffer, he wanted to rip the tent down in anger and curse the man to the deepest pit of hell. But he took a deep breath calming himself down and hugged his young wife whose eyes were watering with tears.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have slept in my chambers alone knowing what he wanted to do…" she mumbled.

"Saya don't you dare apologize, he had no bloody right to do that to you." He soothingly said before kissing her head. "How many times was it?"

"Only that once… I slept in Rickons room after that and we had Shaggydog guarding us, but the baby wasn't harmed" She said smiling meekly and rubbed the swell of her stomach.

"How far along are you?" He asked as he pulled her down the bed to lie next to him. He felt her back leaning towards him as he snaked his arms around her and stroked her stomach.

"About four or five months according to Maester Luwin" She said. "A gift from the great stallion"

**Saya POV**

Saya got up that morning to find that Robb wasn't next to her; she supposed he was planning battle tactics with his bannermen. She walked out from her tent and men around her all bowed down muttering "your grace" which made her feel flustered and suddenly remember her new title as Queen in the North.

She saw Osha sitting alone eating breakfast, she got some food for herself and sat next to her.

"Good morning Osha, where are the boys and Hodor?" Saya asked.

"Hunting with Robb your grace, they were all so excited to be reunited" Osha said.

"Oh of course" She muttered. "Look Osha I've got to thank you for all that you've done… I mean especially the part with Theon you know… Bedding him"

"T'was all right your grace, anything to get away from those bloody fish-men" Osha said making Saya chuckle from her "fish-men" comment.

"Still what you did…. It was very courageous of you. Especially since you were first a prisoner of Winterfell, if anything you should've handed us over to the Iron Bannermen for money or something…." Saya said.

"Well your grace, I S'pose I owed the little Lord Bran for trying to harm him that day"

They finished breaking their fasts in silence, when Robb had just arrived with the boys.

"Well I see that you're back" Saya said smiling. "How did the hunt go?"

"It went well, Rickon caught his first rabbit and Bran did well shooting arrows from horseback." He said before kissing her.

"I missed you though" Saya said dragging him off from the others.

"Me too, I couldn't stop thinking about you all morning." He muttered smoothly.

Saya stopped him and hugged his waist while looking up into his eyes, his Tully ice-blue eyes that had a cold tone to them, yet she felt that they exuded warmth every time he looked at her. She felt him move his arms down to her protruding stomach rubbing it softly. She felt something move in her stomach.

"I think that was the baby kicking" Robb said.

"The baby knows his father, he's a special child I know it." She said smiling. "A gift from the great stallion"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Robb asked as they continued walking.

"I just feel it, a mother knows these things. Well I think so at least I've never really had a mother" She said.

"I disagree I think it's going to be a girl, a girl who looks like her beautiful mother" He said kissing her.

"No it's a boy who's going to be as handsome and honorable as his father" Saya said smiling.

"Don't you have to eat a raw horse heart for it to be a boy?" Robb teased.

"Oh shut up, I haven't eaten horse for ages I'll probably hate the taste now that I'm used to eating rabbit and deer" Saya said.

"What does horse taste like?"

"Odd, well it's all right when you're used to it. But the taste takes time to get used to" Saya said.

"Robb?" They heard a voice say, to see Catelyn Stark stand there smiling at them both.

"Mother, you're back" Robb said embracing his mother. She let go of her son and looked at Saya and smiled at her before hugging her too

**No POV**

"Hello Lady Stark" Saya said. "I hope you've had a pleasant time at Storm's End"

"Saya we're family now, call me Catelyn please. I see that you're expecting" Catelyn said as she stared at Saya's engorged belly.

"Yes… I hope it pleases you" She said nervously it was the second actual conversation she had with Robb's mother and felt nervous.

"Well of course, it's always good to have some happiness in the darkest of times and I've always wanted a grandchild. When is the babe due?" Catelyn asked.

"In about four or five moons" Saya said smiling as she stared down at her stomach.

"What happened in Storm's End anyways? How did the alliance with Renly go?" Robb asked his mother.

"Renly's dead" Catelyn said a bit too loudly.

"Wait what? How did he die? Was it the Lannisters or was it Stannis?"

"It was this thing… I was there this sort of shadow that-"But before Catelyn could finish her sentence one of Robb's bannermen ran up towards them in panic.

"Your Grace, My Queen, Milady Stark, there's a fire in the forest… I don't know what's causing the fire"

"Stay here" Robb said to his mother and wife.

"What? No I'll come with you" Saya said she knew sounded like a child but she didn't want to leave him just yet.

"No the smoke from the flames could cause harm to the babe" Robb said. "Mother you stay here too" Robb ran off to the forest with several bannermen who were carrying barrels of water to the fire.

"Who do you think is causing the fire, the Lannisters?" Saya asked looking at Catelyn.

"I thought the Lannisters at first, but they're not the type of people to cause forest fires randomly like that." She said.

"Oh I suppose you're right, but who else could it have been then?" Saya asked.

"Stannis probably, he's got this red priestess with him. I think she's the one who sent the shadow onto Renly" Lady Catelyn said.

"Wait he's got a red priestess with him? Why would a red priestess even join him? Unless…" Saya said.

"Unless what?" Lady Stark asked.

"A Red priestess wouldn't help a man claim a throne without a reason. She must think that Stannis is Azor Ahai"

"Azor what?"

"Do you know about the faith of R'hllor?" Saya asked.

"You mean the lord of the light? Not much really, just that it's a very prominent faith in Essos and even has a few followers in Oldtown which is not too far away from Highgarden"

"Well the followers of R'hllor believe that Azor Ahai is a legendary hero that lived thousands of years ago it is known. They believe that he wielded a sword of fire that defeated the others or as some call them the white walkers. They believe that he would be reborn at the end of every long summer, and defeat the darkness of the winter" Saya said. "I guess the Red Priestess must believe that this Stannis person is the reborn promised prince."

"So do you think that the red woman is the one who caused the fire?"

"Maybe, but if it was her it would be as a warning or something it would makes sense in that way, didn't you say something about a killing shadow?" Saya asked.

"Well yes this shadowy figure that suddenly appeared and killed Renly, I didn't see very much of it to be honest but I could see that it defiantly was there though" Catelyn said.

"Well my father told me as a child that followers of R'hollr believe that shadows are the servants of the light. Sometimes Red Priests can conjure these shadows to do whatever they command. Of course conjuring one takes a lot of work, and will affect the conjurer grimly"

"So you say that she's a threat or-?" Catelyn asked.

"Well I cannot be sure it depends on how far she will go and how good she is at conjuring her light and dark powers"

They saw Robb and his men come back covered in soot and ashes, yet Robb smiled at them as he reached the women.

"What happened?" Catelyn asked.

"Oh it wasn't too big of a fire; we got it down in time. Robb said.

**~.~**

Later on that night Robb and Saya were alone in their tent. The night was very dark and the only light came from the few candles in the tent.

"It's so cold" Robb said shivering hugging his wife's waist as they lay beyond the furs covering them in their bed.

"Sit up" Saya said. "I'll get you warm."

"That will make me freeze even more" Robb said chuckling.

"Sit up and I'll warm you up." She commanded her husband.

Robb got up and sat by the edge of his bed shivering slightly. Saya got up after him and sat on him straddling his lap smirking at her husband. She kissed him first on the lips, the down his cheek and went down his neck making him moan.

"You're right" Robb panted. "This is already warming me up"

Saya didn't answer and she nipped his neck and started to unlace his breeches. Robb heard his wife gasp as he pushed his hardened member up inside of her. She started to ride him faster and harder by the moment. Robb felt himself pant and grab her hips for dear life. Saya grabbed her husband's face and kissed him furiously to contain herself from moaning too loudly. Saya came first biting Robb's neck as she released, Robb released his seeds inside of her making a noise that sounded like an odd animal.

They lay in bed for a while spent covered in sweat.

"I've… I've missed that you know." Saya said laying her head on Robb's chest.

"Me too, I love you Saya don't you ever forget that"

Saya smiled and kissed him. "I love you too my wolf".

They went to bed feeling content and happy almost forgetting about the dangers and sorrows surrounding them.


End file.
